The Cat and The Fox
by Franada lover
Summary: When Hiei wakes up one morning with cat ears and a tail he refuses to let Kurama see. But when Hiei sees that look in Kurama's eyes how could he tell Kurama no? Warning: KuramaXHiei


The Fox and The Cat

KuramaXHiei Fanfic

When Hiei had opened his bright red eyes he hadn't felt any different. Infact he felt his normal self, it wasn't until he stood up and stretched his arms out that he had seen the long furry tail coming from behind him. His eyes widened, "What the hell?!" Hiei grabbed the furry black tail in his hand and jumped a little it was coming from him?! How did this happen?! Hiei's mind began to race if he had a tail...what else could of suddenly sprouted from him?

Hiei jumped from his place high up in a tree and he ran to the river side. Looking at his reflection in the water his jaw dropped at what he saw. Cat ears! Since when did he have those?! "What the hell's going on?!" Hiei growled to himself lowly. His hands reached up and touched the cat ears sprouting from his head. This was just great. What else could go wrong today?

"Hiei?" the soft voice broke Hiei from his thoughts. The small demons bright red eyes widened. That was a voice Hiei could never forget of course he knew it was his best friend Kurama. And There was no way Hiei would let Kurama see him like this! It was to embarrassing not to mention Hiei had way to much pride. The small demon quickly ran to his tree jumping to the top and looking down at Kurama. "Hiei, what are you doing up there? It's only me." Kurama looked up to the tree top, he was only able to see Hiei's outline. "Leave!" Hiei yelled.

"But Hiei I came to find you. I needed to talk to you."

Bright red eyes narrowed at Kurama. "I don't care! Just go away!"

Kurama frowned, "If you don't come down I'll have to come up."

Hiei chuckled, "Go ahead I'll just run off again!"

"Hiei, I'm serious about this. I need to talk to you. So please come down." Kurama looked down a sad look in his eyes. Hiei actually hated to see that in his friends eyes. Although Hiei wouldn't admit out loud he actually might have small feelings for the stupid fox. "Alright fine." Hiei folded his arms, "But you have to promise not to laugh."

"Why in the world would I laugh?" Kurama asked as he tilted his head.

"Just say you won't laugh!" Hiei commanded.

Kurama put his hands up in surrender "fine fine, I promise I won't laugh."

Hiei sighed and then jumped back down from the tree top landing in front of the red haired fox.

Kurama put a hand over his mouth to keep from giggling as he looked at Hiei. The small demons red eyes narrowed at Kurama and growled, "Forget it I'm leaving!" Hiei turned and he barely got two steps in before he felt his hand be grabbed. A flush of light pink spread across Hieis cheeks. "Hiei, no please wait, it's just you looked so innocent and adorable with the ears and tail. I couldn't help but giggle." Hiei's cheeks flushed a brighter shade of pink as he ripped his hand from Kuramas. "A-Adorable? Somehow I don't think that's the right word to describe a demon."

Kurama smiled as he circled Hiei until he was once again standing in front of him. "For my demon it is." Hiei could feel his cheeks get warmer and he turned his face away. "Your demon? I belong to no one." Kurama smirked as he grabbed Hieis chin in his hand forcing him to look into Kurama's pretty green eyes. "Hiei, I told you I had something important to tell you right? Well...that was that I love you. You can tell me all you want that you don't feel the same way, but I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at me and when you blush when I touch you, I know you love me too. Your just to stubborn to say it or admit it. But I know you love me too." Hiei's eyes widened as he tried to push Kurama's hand away and run off but he felt his lips be ceased by Kuramas. Immediately Hiei tensed up and his face flushed a bright pink, but the way Kurama's warm lips felt against his own were wonderful and he found himself melting and leaning more into the kiss. Soon his eyes had fluttered closed and he had found his arms around Kuramas neck while Kuramas hands were touching Hieis cat ears softly.

Seconds later Hiei pulled back a little breaking off from the kiss. He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and looked down. "S-Stupid fox..." Hiei mumbled "I love you too." That was all Kurama needed to hear before he pressed his lips softly onto Hiei's once more.


End file.
